As Siblings
by MakaSong
Summary: Konoha est un groupe au sommet de sa gloire. Mais ses membres, autrefois inséparables, se déchirent. La voix d'un ange pourra-t-elle les réunir  ?


**Spécial** : Fête de la musique !

**Résumé : **Konoha est un groupe au sommet de sa gloire. Mais ses membres, autrefois inséparables, se déchirent. La voix d'un ange pourra-t-elle les réunir ?

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi T.T

**Rating :** K

**Note de l'auteur : **L'idée m'est venue en retrouvant la chanson 'Comme des frères' de Kyo dans mon iTune (raaaaah c'est vieux tout ça!), d'où le titre ! Ensuite la chanson, c'est Kill for lies de Ulrik Munther. Voilà deux chansons bien loin de ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écouter mais pourquoi pas, si ça m'inspire hein ^^ Allez, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas : REVIEWS PLEASE ! :)

**As Siblings**

_C'était des dizaines de petites choses. Des anecdotes quotidiennes qui, séparément, paraissaient insignifiantes. Mais mises bout à bout, elles se transformaient en un poison lent et dangereux. Il rongeait leur amitié impitoyablement. Eux, que même leurs familles n'avaient pas réussi à séparer, se faisaient désormais la guerre à cause de celle qu'ils avaient tous juré d'aimer. Elle qui au départ semblait les lier les avait amenés à se séparer plus que jamais._

_Hinata descendait l'escalier d'un pas décidé. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser cette situation empirer encore. Car elle les aimait, tous et malgré tout. Ils étaient sa famille désormais, puisque elle avait renié sans remords son clan pour eux. La jeune fille aux yeux de perle poussa la porte de leur salle de répétitions. Ils étaient là, tous les quatre. Les membres du groupe Konoha._

_Naruto, autrefois si joyeux et exubérant, était assis sur une enceinte, le regard azur plongé dans le vide. Il s'était peu à peu éteint, rongé par son amour perdu, l'homophobie et son sentiment d'être incompris. Le guitariste ne déversait plus sa bonne humeur contagieuse dans la maison. Son rire manquait, et rendait le silence affreusement pesant._

_Puis Kiba, un peu plus loin, assis sur le sol, caressait négligemment Akamaru. Le batteur aussi avait perdu son envie de rire. Agacé par les journalistes et paparazzi en tous genres, il avait pris l'habitude de fuguer régulièrement pour retrouver un peu de cette liberté qu'il avait abandonné quand le succès était venu frapper à leur porte. Le tatoué avait même confié à Hinata, sa petite protégée, que désormais il ne se sentait lui-même que lorsqu'il partait ainsi, pour vivre l'espace de deux ou trois jours dans la rue, incognito._

_Neji, son cousin adoré. Malgré son poste de seconde guitare, c'était lui qui, par sa maturité et son calme, s'était imposé comme leader. Comme elle, il avait quitté le clan, et a priori il ne regrettait pas son choix. Il avait semblé, pendant des années, préférer cette vie où il veillait sur les autres membres du groupe, les " gosses ". Mais depuis qu'il s'était brouillé avec Sasuke, son meilleur ami, il ne leur portait plus trop d'attention. Même elle, sa cousine, était négligée. _

_Et enfin, Sasuke. Lui était étendu sur le canapé, tout au fond de la pièce. Bien isolé des autres. Le chanteur, déjà un peu solitaire avant, avait désormais bâtit un mur entre lui et les autres. Il ne parlait presque plus, rejetait tout le monde. Pourtant, Hinata avait besoin de lui, et pas seulement parce qu'elle était seconde voix. Depuis qu'ils étaient petits, elle avait toujours eu de l'affection pour lui, une affection plus forte qu'elle n'oserait l'avouer. Mais il avait tellement changé... Et, comme si elle devait payer pour Neji, il se vengeait sur elle d'être en froid avec son meilleur ami._

_Il fallait vraiment que ça cesse. Sans même perdre son temps à leur adresser un bonjour (ce n'était pas comme s'ils comptaient répondre), elle s'installa au piano. Une note. Puis deux. Et des dizaines d'autres. Tendres, elles attirèrent doucement l'attention des garçons sur ce morceau qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Enfin, elle commença à chanter._

**Between the emptiness and pain **

**is understanding that my fears**

**they never let me show I cared **

**I cared! Was it all, only for dignity and pride **

**that I'm left broken inside, Inside! **

'' Comment ça, perdue ? ''

C'était la première fois qu'il se mettait dans un état pareil. Lui, Neji Hyuga, le flegme personnifié, l'aîné du groupe, le plus réfléchi et posé. Lui-même, qui venait de saisir le col de son meilleur ami, et qui semblait être prêt à le mettre en pièces. Son visage, habituellement sans défauts, était crispé et rougi de colère. Les veines de ses tempes battaient à tout rompre. Il ne se rendait même pas compte que ses poings étaient tellement serrés que ses bras en tremblaient. La victime de cette fureur ? Un Sasuke qui n'en menait pas large. L'héritier des Uchiha baissait les yeux, pour ne pas avoir à affronter le regard de perle. Il répondit à voix basse, comme s'il souhaitait que Neji ne l'entende pas. Pourtant, leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres.

'' Avant l'embarquement. J'ai merdé. A Shanghai. ''

Les mains du guitariste se détendirent. Le tissu glissa entre ses doigts. Son visage reprit sa couleur d'albâtre, et sa peau retrouva sa perfection insolente. Un calme angoissant régnait dans la pièce.

'' A Shanghai. ''

Il avait répété lentement ces deux mots, en articulant avec soin. Pour Sasuke, ça sonnait comme une condamnation à mort. Il releva ses yeux d'onyx sur son ami d'enfance. Le coup de poing s'abattit sur sa joue, sans qu'il ne cherche à l'éviter. L'Uchiha s'écroula sur le sol, reversant au passage des piles de CDs et une valise toujours pas ouverte, depuis leur retour de leur tournée en Asie. C'est à dire depuis une huitaine d'heures déjà. L'angoisse d'avoir égaré sa guitare préférée avait suffisamment occupé l'esprit de Neji comme ça. Le chanteur, toujours au sol, attendait docilement la suite des coups. Au lieu de ça, il eut la surprise d'être soulevé et jeté dans le couloir. Le Hyuga se tenait debout devant lui, dans l'encadrement de sa porte de chambre, et l'écrasait d'un regard trahi et méprisant.

'' Tu savais pourtant que c'était celle de mon père. Celle qu'il m'avait donné avant de mourir. Tu savais parfaitement que même Hinata n'avait pas le droit d'y toucher. Tu étais le seul, car j'avais confiance en toi. Personne ne m'a jamais autant déçu. ''

Et sur ses mots il claqua la porte avant de la verrouiller. Et Sasuke restait là, assis dans le couloir, espérant désespérément qu'elle s'ouvre à nouveau. Mais il savait clairement qu'il attendait pour rien. Pour la première fois depuis 15 ans, il se sentait seul. Délaissé. Abandonné avec seulement sa mauvaise conscience pour continuer à le torturer. Sans savoir réellement pourquoi, il se mit à parler à Neji. Sans savoir d'ailleurs si celui-ci pouvait l'attendre. Peu importait.

'' Ta famille t'avait interdit formellement de me voir. Toi tu m'avais raconté ça, le sourire aux lèvres. Tu m'as juré que rien ne nous séparerait jamais. Et moi j'y croyais. ''

Le guitariste, assis derrière la porte, pu entendre distinctement son ami pleurer.

**We kill for lies, kill for lies **

**Murder our loved to save our pride **

**We kill for lies, kill for lies **

**Love poisons truth, Love suicides! **

Les journalistes commençaient sérieusement à l'exaspérer. L'interview durait depuis maintenant deux heures. Il était pourtant patient habituellement, et se prêtait plutôt bien au jeu, mais alors si ces crétins continuaient à lui parler vie privée au lieu de musique, il allait péter un câble.

" Une rumeur court sur une liaison que vous auriez avec votre guitariste, Naruto. Sont-elles fondées ? "

La goutte d'eau comme on dit... Kiba entra dans une colère noire. S'en était trop. Il se leva et, dans un geste de rage, retourna la table basse qui le séparait de la journaliste. La jeune femme se figea de terreur, tandis que Neji retenait tant bien que mal Akamaru qui n'avait qu'une envie : sauter sur cette folle qui avait poussé son maître à bout. D'ailleurs, quelqu'un aurait aussi dû songer à retenir le tatoué. Enfin juste comme ça, par précaution...

" PUTAIN EST CE QUE J'AURAIS PU TOMBER SI BAS SELON VOUS ? "

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la salle, même Akamaru s'était calmé subitement. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que Kiba se rende de la portée de ses mots. Il se tourna vers Naruto. Son ami fixait le sol, mais l'Inuzuka pouvait voir son corps trembler. Sasuke et Neji lançaient vers le maître-chien des regards haineux. Le blondinet sortait d'une rupture difficile avec un garçon qu'il avait aimé pendant deux ans. Ce dernier avait eu du mal à supporter l'homophobie dont il était la victime. Alors entendre ces mots était pire que tout pour Naruto. Surtout que Kiba n'était absolument pas homophobe. La phrase était sortie toute seule. Le stress, la fatigue, l'agacement... Qu'importe, le tatoué se sentait impardonnable. Et c'est sûrement parce qu'aux yeux de son ami d'enfance, il l'était ...

" Naru, excuse moi mec, je... "

Trop tard. Le blond se leva et partit en courant. Il avait gardé la tête baissée, ses cheveux cachant ses yeux. Sans doute pour dissimuler ses larmes. Sasuke et Hinata partirent à sa poursuite, et Neji entraîna Akamaru plus loin. Laissant un Kiba furieux face à la pauvre journaliste désorientée. Le caméraman était parti chercher un agent de sécurité, tandis que le type de la lumière essayait de calmer le jeu en parlant au batteur. Qui ne l'écoutait même pas d'ailleurs. Le musicien n'avait qu'une envie : anéantir cette garce. Mais, voyant l'agent arriver, il murmura simplement d'un ton acide :

" Si tu veux tout savoir, nos vies privées sont désastreuses, et c'est à cause des gens comme toi, espèce de trainée "

**In the night I lie awake **

**So complicated and my soul **

**it wages war with self control **

**I know..! that now I **

**I don't uderstand the games I played **

**Just the price that I've paid, I've paid! **

Hinata observait depuis maintenant dix minutes son coéquipier de chanteur à travers la fenêtre. Il était en train de donner le meilleur de lui-même sur une chanson qu'il venait d'écrire. Elle ne se lassait jamais de l'écouter. La voix de l'Uchiha glissait dans l'oreille. Suave, envoutante, mais aussi puissante et légèrement rocailleuse lorsque Sasuke forçait sur une note, elle lui offrait des possibilités quasi-illimitées. C'est en l'entendant que la Hyuga s'était mise à aimer le chant. La jeune fille aux yeux de perle remarqua que son camarade s'était tu, et qu'il la fixait intensément. Elle prit cela comme une invitation à entrer et le rejoignit, avec un sourire discret aux lèvres.

'' C'est magnifique. ''

Elle ne se gênait plus pour le complimenter. Après tout, même si le ténébreux l'intimidait toujours un peu, ils se connaissaient depuis l'école primaire. Indifférent à sa remarque, comme toujours, il se contenta de lui tendre une feuille.

'' Tiens, ça c'est ta partie. ''

Surprise, Hinata saisit tout de même le morceau de papier. C'est avec une certaine appréhension qu'elle jeta un bref coup d'œil sur les notes du chanteur. La chanson qu'elle venait d'entendre était magnifique mais bien loin de leur registre. Elle était intense. Les notes sortaient du fond des tripes, et mettaient la voix à très rude épreuve.

'' Je dois chanter avec la même puissance que toi ? ''

On pouvait aisément entendre toutes ses craintes dans cette question. Elle n'était pas bête. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir sans abîmer sa voix. Le doute s'empara de la jeune Hyuga. Sasuke n'avait pas pour habitude d'écouter ses suggestions, de négocier et de revoir sa position. Il imposait. S'il voulait cette chanson, elle la chanterait. Quitte à y laisser sa voix.

'' Mais... c'est... c'est impossible... Je ne pourrai jamais... ''

Sa voix s'éteignit sur ce mot. Elle venait de croiser le regard d'onyx. Un regard glacial et impitoyable.

'' C'est ce qui m'énerve le plus chez toi : tu nous ralentis. ''

Son ton acerbe heurta la jeune fille de plein fouet. Ce ton était réservé aux autres. A ces filles banales qui n'occupaient pas de place dans sa vie. Mais avec elle, ça avait toujours été différent. Il ne lui parlait pas beaucoup plus, pourtant sa voix restait toujours douce. Cependant, depuis que Neji ne lui adressait plus la parole, il avait totalement changé. C'était comme si son monde s'était écroulé. Et avec lui, celui d'Hinata. Car elle l'aimait, sans oser l'avouer. Et le voir ainsi, furieux et blessé, était insupportable pour elle. Tout comme ces mots qu'il ne lui aurait jamais dit.

'' Si tu es incapable, on va chercher une autre chanteuse. ''

Et il quitta la pièce, en claquant la porte. En laissant la Hyuga seule avec ses désillusions, sa peine, sa détresse. Avec ses souvenirs des jours heureux, où elle avait le droit à un sourire furtif et un regard tendre. Avec sa nostalgie du petit groupe d'amis que le groupe formait avant. Avec sa culpabilité, et ses larmes.

**We kill fors lies, kill fors lies **

**Murder our loved to save our pride **

**We kill for lies, kill for lies! **

**Love poisons truth, Love suicides. **

**Love suicide, yeaah! Yeeaah! **

**We kill for lies, kill for lies **

**Murder our loved to save our pride **

**We kill for lies, Kill for lies. **

**Love poisons truth, Love suicides. **

**Maybe with time I'll find peace of mind **

**but I don't know! **

**Love Suicides... **

_Ils avaient tous compris le message. Depuis bien longtemps d'ailleurs. Ils s'étaient tous les cinq rendu compte, au fil du temps, que cette passion qu'ils avaient en commun les séparait au lieu de les rapprocher. Elle dévorait sans vergogne cette amitié qui leur était si chère sans qu'ils tentent de l'en empêcher. Et ils payaient le prix. Elle leur avait apporté gloire, fortune, célébrité, reconnaissance, et avait en échange pris l'essentiel._

Il paraît qu'il n'est jamais trop tard pour réparer ses erreurs. Neji posa son regard de perle sur Sasuke. Celui-ci semblait être prêt à fondre en excuses, à vendre même jusqu'à son âme pour se faire pardonner. Il avait vraiment trop besoin de son frère de cœur pour laisser sa fierté lui barrer la route. Mais l'aîné des Hyuga le devança :

" Je ne pense pas avoir besoin d'une guitare pour me souvenir de mon père. Par contre, j'ai besoin de toi Sasuke "

De son côté, Kiba s'était assis à côté de Naruto. Surpris, le blondinet releva ses yeux azur vers son ami, qui proposa avec un sourire :

" Viens, on échafaude un plan en béton armé pour que tu récupères Gaara ! "

Le guitariste rougit, et puis éclata de rire avant de taper dans la main de son pote. Hinata savait qu'elle avait réussi. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus. Les voir tous heureux la comblait de joie. Mais il faut croire qu'on lui réservait un autre cadeau. Sasuke s'assit à côté d'elle, sur le banc du piano, puis posa la main sur la sienne.

" Je suis désolé de t'avoir parlé comme ça. Tu sais Hinata, tu es irremplaçable."

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le visage de l'héritière des Hyuga se teinte de pivoine. Heureusement, Neji intervint à ce moment là, en sortant un téléphone de sa poche. Il composa un numéro et mit le haut-parleur. Une femme décrocha presque aussitôt.

" Oui, Neji, que ce passe-t-il ? " 

_« Tsunade ? Tu peux annuler tout le programme et préparer une conférence de presse ? »_

_Neji fit une courte pose. Son regard passa de Naruto à Kiba, Hinata et enfin à Sasuke. Tous avaient la même lueur dans le regard. La même détermination. Tous à l'unisson. Comme avant. Ses yeux de perle se posèrent sur sa guitare. Allait-il regretter cette vie là ? Les concerts, la foule, les fans … ? Sa manager, à l'autre bout du fil, lui demanda pourquoi il souhaitait une conférence de presse. _

_« Pour annoncer que le groupe Konoha est officiellement en pose. »_

_Sur ces mots, et malgré les protestations vives de Tsunade, il raccrocha et éteignit le téléphone. Non, il n'allait pas regretter. Il avait trop envie de les retrouver eux. Ceux qui comptaient vraiment. Ce fut une explosion de joie dans le studio. Naruto hurla un « YATAAAAA ! » en levant le V de la victoire. Kiba adressa un clin d'œil à l'aîné des Hyuga avant de prendre une Hinata pleurant de joie dans ses bras. Même Sasuke s'accorda un franc sourire avant de venir, timidement, poser sa main sur l'épaule de Neji. Le leader se rapprocha de son ami d'enfance et lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux._

_Oui, ils aimaient la musique. Mais pas autant que leur amitié._


End file.
